1. Field of the Invention
The present embodiments relate to methods, systems, and programs for managing port assignments to user space processes that carry out processing as requested by initiator(s), and methods for managing port assignments (e.g., port grabs) so that connections remain active from the viewpoint of initiators.
2. Description of the Related Art
Network storage, also referred to as network storage systems or storage systems, is computer data storage connected to a computer network providing data access to heterogeneous clients. Typically network storage systems process a large amount of Input/Output (I/O) requests, and high availability, speed, and reliability are desirable characteristics of network storage.
One way to provide quick access to data is by utilizing fast cache memory to store data. Since the difference in access times between a cache memory and a hard drive are significant, the overall performance of the system is highly impacted by the cache hit ratio. Therefore, it is important to provide optimal utilization of the cache memory in order to have in cache the data that is accessed most often.
There is also a need for storage systems that operate Fibre Channel networks, to provide fault tolerant connection to initiators. If initiators see storage arrays with excessive failures, even when a storage array is processing failover procedures, such storage arrays will be viewed as less than optimal. A need therefore exists for a storage array that is capable of handling failover operations while providing initiators with consistent connections to such storage arrays.
It is in this context that embodiments arise.